


To Know Him Is to Love Him

by Waitingontatennant



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitingontatennant/pseuds/Waitingontatennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Amy Winehouse’s cover To Know Him Is to Love him, originally by The Teddy Bears. And of course, David Tennant’s phenomenal smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Know Him Is to Love Him

There was a day when I thought that his smile was stupid. Almost _unnecessary._ Such a big smile for things that really didn’t warrant it or _deserve_ it. But that’s David, always generous.

Now I live for that smile.

The times when I’m lucky enough to have it directed towards me, remind me of why I do this, why I put myself through so much hurt. The Desperate longing, having to brace myself through his tactile ways. The needless hugging and stroking of my hair whilst we watch TV together or the feel of his thumb making its way across my skin whenever he grips my hand or arm. It’s the reason why I don’t just run, and abandon our friendship. Cleanse him from my system.

Seeing his widest grin reassures me that _it’s only David._ No malice is in that smile, only true affection and care. Some say that a personality becomes written all over an individuals face. That it begins to embody what makes them _them,_ the beauty that was once hard to see suddenly becomes unescapable. The laughter that they’ve had you can share in through the slight lines that hug their mouth.

For David it’s his smile. Almost an entrance to his soul, to who he is. He can speak so much with that smile without even uttering a word.

None of this is his fault, nothing. I know that the kindness that courses through David would never purposely put me through this pain. So if I was in any way to damage that smile of his, by running from him, by not taking his calls or not meeting up for lunch. I would be denying the world the single most awe-inspiring thing I have ever seen.

So that’s why I do it.

All it takes is a smile. 


End file.
